boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 2, Episode 13
It seems that Yaya, Ying, Gopal, Papa Zola and the entire fifth grade were kidnapped by Ejo Jo. thus, he removed 3 power bands from Yaya, Ying and Gopal! Could this be the end of Team BoBoiBoy and Rintis Island Primary School as we know it? Plot In Adu Du's Underground Headquarters, Adu Du was reviving Mukalakus and...... suddenly, Probe shocked him and brought a cookies and tea to make him have his breakfast. Probe told him that there is a mouse but Adu Du found out that it was a Computer mouse, he got mad and throw it using his mug but Probe disappeared. He was worried and suddenly woke up from the terrible nightmare, BoBoiBoy come to him and Ochobot said that he save him after fainted (from Ejo Jo's punch) and decided to hide in his quarter to provide Ejo Jo's visit. He was very thirsty and Tok Aba gave him some his cocoa drink to him. But, he revolt and said that it's not a hotel. BoBoiBoy told him that they will try to defeat Ejo Jo, Adu Du released his anger towards Ejo Jo after he destroyed Probe, Ochobot give him his damage Probe and ask him if he can repair him, but he said that he can't just yet, he went out of his room with Goat leave BoBoiBoy and Fang that want to work together to defeat Ejo Jo. Ochobot decide to give up, but the boys punched him and he changed his mind and made a discussions. and Fang discussed in quarrel.]]In the spaceship, Ejo Jo was seen holding the powerbands, Ying knew that he will do something to it. Papa Zola gave all the students his card and all were not afraid again. Yaya believes that BoBoiBoy and Fang will work together to save them all which made Papa Zola very proud, but Ejo Jo shock them using the red electricity while saying "Awesome". contacted Ejo Jo and told BoBoiBoy's location.]] ]] Adu Du contacted Ejo Jo and told him that BoBoiBoy is in his headquarters, he walks towards the quarter and force BoBoiBoy to come out. But, he didn't. Then, he released Petai and BoBoiBoy Earthquake make a big hole and it landed at the hole, then he close again and created a Giga but he only jumped at the hole, the robot took the advantage to rise again and attacked the Giga's arms with his laser. Quickly, BoBoiBoy Earthquake compressed his fists to form the arms again and attempted to smash Petai but he was protected by his shield, BoBoiBoy Cyclone and BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm came and attack using Cyclone Drill and the Flash Move, the shield was starting to break but it healed after Petai shot them using his Laser Beam. BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm threw his Thunder Blade and suddenly created a Thunderstorm Rain. BoBoiBoy Earthquake uses High Land Grabber to attacked Petai, together, the 3 BoBoiBoys used the Combo Movement , BoBoiBoy Cyclone created a giant wind to carry himself and the others, while on their way, BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm and BoBoiBoy Cyclone created Mega Cyclone Drill and Mega Thunder Blade, Petai's laser made the movement of BoBoiBoy to slow down but when the laser disappeared, they striked the shield. after the dust disappered, his friends thought that they already win but the shield recovered vs BoBoiBoy Combo Movement.]] soon. ate Petai.]] When Petai was about to shoot them, the clouds turned darker and Fang release a giant Shadow Dragon and try to eat the robot. The robot shot him many time, but it not affected. The dragon bite and destroyed the shield and Petai was defeated leaved a souce power that still active, Fang fainted and Ochobot saved him, Gopal and Papa Zola praised Fang about the Shadow Dragon, then Ejo Jo went out of his spaceship to defeat BoBoiBoy. In the Headquarters, Adu Du remembered his moments with Probe when he was still alive, he opened the room and it was seen that Mukalakus was rebuilt. Informations a.k.a Trivia *First time BoBoiBoy calls Adu Du "Mister Boss". *Third appearance of the Lawn Mower S8000 (Season 2, Episode 10, Season 2, Episode 11). *Second time BoBoiBoy says the word "Boss" (Happy Eid-ul-Fitri 2011). *The scene where Petai was unleashed from the spaceship was reused and shortened from the previous episode). *This is the first time where BoBoiBoy's friends saw the Earth Golem (Ying, Yaya and Gopal didn't see it in Season 1, Episode 13 because they fainted after Mukalakus attacked them). *This is the first appearance of the Thunderstorm Rain, unlike in the next episodes, it took 7 seconds before the rain started. *The English subtitle when the S8000 speaks after Adu Du received Probe fro, Ochobot was written in the British/Commonwealth Form. ** The word Apologize was written as Apologise. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Finale Episodes